You're a werewolf?
by Photo101
Summary: Alexa has no one that understands. Ever since she could remember, Boys just don't seem to acknowledge her. It's like she doesn't exsist. No, this is not the "forever alone" phase that every teenage girl goes through, this is something different, something supernatural. And it wants to be her boyfriend. THIS IS NOT A 100% WOLF FANFIC! IT IS PURELY ABOUT A WEREWOLF!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

1-I Knew It!

"Look!" Ellie said with excitement.

"No!" Alexa said. She was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt, but she snuck a glance anyway. He was coming!

She turned her head from her cousin Ellie and pretended to tan, looking at the ocean. Ellie was still smiling when the guy that they saw staring at them all day walked over.

"Hey." He said to Ellie, grinning.

Alexa's heart slowly sank to her toes. She knew what was coming.

"Hey." Ellie said, giving Mike a grin that totally told Mike that yes, she _was _flirting with him.

"My name's Mike. What's yours? Everybody convinced me to come talk to you." Mike said, scratching his stomach and pointing over to his family a couple of yards down the beach. His grandpa was standing up on his towel, waving at Mike and Ellie.

It was like Alexa didn't even exist.

They talked for awhile, and mike told her where he lived, blah blah blah. Then he said that today was his family's last day in Bethany and that he had to go, but it was nice meeting her. Not once had he asked Alexa's name or even acknowledged her. And Ellie hadn't even bothered to introduce her. This was typical for Alexa. Not one guy in her 16 years had ever paid attention to her. And sure, you're probably thinking that's a total over exaggeration. Far from it. It was almost like Alexa had an invisible boy-barrier around her.

When Mike _finally _left, Alexa sighed and pretended to be happy for Ellie. Then she finally spoke her mind as they were walking back to their cottage.

"Ellie, how come guys only want to talk to you? Why has no guy ever even acknowledged me?"

"Because! Guys aren't mature!" Ellie said, clearly not wanting to talk about this.

_Ok…_ Alexa thought. _Then why do they talk to you? _But she didn't say that. She just let the subject drop, and she pondered why guys didn't come within a three mile radius of her. Alexa had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was 5'4" and 100 pounds. She thought she was attractive, by why didn't anybody else?

2- Um… Excuse me?

Alexa had gotten home from her vacation a week ago, and she just couldn't get her mind to focus on anything. She was trapped in a permanent daydream.

There was only one way she could get herself out of the funk, and that was physical education. She was pretty modest, but when it came down to it she was amazing on the trampoline. She knew all kinds of flips.

She got on and started to jump, trying to get high enough to do the first flip, but she stopped in her tracks. She thought that someone was watching her. She could feel their eyes boring into her back, but she figured it was just her creepy neighbor so she decided to show off and do something really complicated.

She started to jump. Higher and higher, she pushed her legs down on the trampoline one last time, and as she was flying upwards again she started to twist. But she got the rotation wrong! She started to fall downwards at a dangerous angle. If she continued in this direction she would fall on her neck! Luckily, she lived to tell the tale. Suddenly she felt a _WHOOSH _of wind, and strong arms caught her.

The jolt of Alexa's downward spiral into someone's arms had her wheezing to catch her breath. But then she realized that someone not so un- attractive had caught her.

She studied him closely. He had blue eyes, blond hair styled kind of flauntily with gel, perfect pearly whites, and a strong square jaw bone.

Before Alexa knew it she was back to her old self, sputtering and trying to wipe her tears. She had never been this close to a guy before! Then it happened.

A flush appeared on her cheeks and she could swear she was as red as a fire hydrant. She giggled nervously and realized she had been studying him for several minutes and he still hadn't said a word, let alone put her down.

She was about to say something, anything, but before she could say a word he spoke.

"A little clumsy there, don't you think? You might have wanted to make that twist a little tighter."

Alexa tried her hardest to recover, but all she could make out was "Put me DOWN!" The guy smiled and obeyed her request.

Alexa didn't return the smile. How could such an attractive guy want to save _her?_

"Who are you?" Alexa demanded. But apparently the guy didn't want to obey her every command, because he set her down other feet, looked around, and dashed off just as fast as he had come.

He was so fast in fact that it looked supernatural. Alexa shook her head and muttered something about "crazy boys."

Then she ran inside and stayed there for the rest of the week. She didn't want to tell anybody about her strange encounter. At the end of the week, she decided to try the trampoline again. Maybe she'd listen to the advice the guy gave her.

She was still wondering why she wasn't traumatized by the whole thing. After all, a guy that she had ever seen in her life, with supernatural looking powers had caught her, so obviously he was watching her.

She oddly felt relaxed when she thought about him. Crazy.

She hopped onto the trampoline, and started to jump, but she felt the strange feeling again. He was watching her. She spun around and there he was! How come she never saw him when she was getting on the trampoline?

There was something seriously wrong here. "You again?" Alexa suprised herself from the question. She surprised herself again when she said "Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the cops on you."

The guy smiled and said "Because you're curious about who I am and why I'm watching you."

"Maybe." Alexa said coldly. "But maybe not. I'm not well known for being curious." as she said this she jumped off the trampoline and started to run inside.

She was planning on getting the phone and calling the cops, but right at the door the guy blocked her, holding his arms out in a casual position. A position that basically said, "Don't move another step, I'm stronger than you after all."

Alexa knew this position well, because she had an older brother and whenever he caught her snooping in his room and she tried to run out he did the same thing.

But she knew some things too, and one of those things were how to juke out her brother so she could get to safety- her room. And she did that same thing now. She made a sharp move to the left, then another to the right, and then attempted to spin around the guy, but apparently he knew a few moves from the books too, because he grabbed her wrists and stopped her in her tracks.

Breathless, Alexa flinched, ready for him to stuff a bag over her head or something, but it didn't come. He dropped her wrists and they hung there limply. "What do you want?" Alexa asked.

"I just want to have a friendly conversation!" The guy said blankly.

"Normal people usually don't start a _friendly_ conversation by invading other people's personal space!" Alexa shouted.

"Well, I'm far from normal." He said, grinning.

And that's how it all started.

So next year at Bethany when no guys payed attention to her, she understood why. But it didn't matter. She had someone very special waiting for her at home. And that was her boyfriend, Jackson. Guess what? He _was _far from normal. Because he was a werewolf.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

3- Maybe I shouldn't have...

"How was vacation?" Jackson asked me in front of my two-story house. You could say my house was a little dingy, but my family and I just called it "one of a kind."

"Eh. It was alright. Every year I go there it's the same old same old. Frolicking in the water. Tanning. More frolicking. Sleep. And that was only the first day! Not to mention a bunch of guys tried to pick up Ellie for the fifth year in a row!" I said sarcastically. Let's just say I'm not the sentimental type.

"That's okay." Jackson said. "You have me, don't you?"

I smiled, realizing that I wasn't being appreciative of Jackson, and I wasn't exactly the most beautiful person in the world. Any girl would kill, sometimes would literally kill to have him.

"You're right. I do have you." I said.

Jackson's smile faltered. He turned his face to the woods next to our house. You know those woods in Harry Potter? The Forbidden Forest? That's pretty much what the woods next to my house looked like, mist and strange noises included.

"Here comes your brother. See you later!" Jackson sputtered as he ran away, our conversation cut short. I turned to see my brother emerging from the woods with a huge bear trap in his hands. But this didn't look like a trap for a bear. It almost looked big enough for a lion.

"Hey sis!" Andrew said. His baby face made him look much younger than his 18 years, and his wavy brown hair and eyes reminded me of my dad. But I could easily see through his grin. He knew I was up to something.

Ever since Jackson and I had started going out a year ago, we had kept out relationship a secret. I couldn't exactly tell my parents I was dating a werewolf. And anyways, even though Jackson was over 1000 years old, he was still considered a baby in "werewolf years." He hadn't learned to control his powers yet, and what if I was introducing my parents to Jackson and he was so excited that all of a sudden a tail sprang out of his pants and started to flap? I couldn't just say "Oh look! Mom and Dad, I forgot to mention something special about Jackson. He's a werewolf!"

"Hi Andrew." I said. I wanted to turn this conversation around quickly because I knew the direction it was going in, and that consisted of Andrew asking me "Who was that strange boy you were with?"

"What are you doing Andrew? I'm pretty sure that a bear would be a little smarter than that trap. It's huge and obvious. Why are you even trying to catch a bear anyway?"

Bear traps usually consisted of a hinge-like thing that had sharp teeth. If a bear stepped in it then- WHAP! It's paw was caught and so was it's dignity. Then whomever set the trap would come and- BAM! Bye bye bearie!

It was Andrew's turn to look guilty.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Andrew sputtered. He obviously did know what I was talking about, but I decided I could live without continuing this conversation, so I turned and sauntered inside.

When I got inside I slammed the door behind me, just wanting to sit on the couch in my room, eat ice cream, and watch the Titanic. So I did just that.

Four heart- wrenching hours later, (I won't let go Jack! I won't let go!) I heard a tap on the window. Gee, I wonder who it was, with only one person I know with super powers coming to mind.

I opened up the curtain a tad, and held up my index finger to show that I'd be there in a minute. I went to my mirror and only felt gratification at my decision to look at my appearance first.

Mascara pools ran down my face from crying, and my hair was a rat's nest. I made a quick fix on my makeup, then ran a brush through my hair.

_It's the natural look today_, I thought.

I turned to the window and opened it, only to see that it had already been lifted up, the curtains swaying in the summer breeze. I swept my gaze around the room, but as I turned around, a huge man, probably eight feet tall, stood in the corner, hunched over. The ceiling was too tall for him. He had ears on the top of his head, long, canine like teeth, and hair all over. A werewolf, and definitely not Jackson. His eyes were bright red, which told me they he was an alpha.

I started to back up from him in fear, to the corner of my room. He advanced towards me, one clawed hand rising to grab me.

"What's wrong girlie?" He snarled. "Don't run away! One little bite is all it takes."

He wanted to turn me into a werewolf! But why? I tried to scream, but all that came out was a strangled cry. Who was going to protect me from an 800 pound, muscle-bound werewolf anyway?

I was completely against my wall now, and I didn't have anything to protect myself. All I could do was raise my hands over my head, as if that would do anything. I hoped that being bitten by a werewolf wasn't too painful.

4- What are you doing?

As I braced myself, _another _guy jumped through the window. He had brown hair, also carefully styled, (What was up with guys and gel around here anyway?) and yellow eyes. But that was because he was a werewolf too. He was a lot smaller than the guy attacking me though, but he was just as scary, and just as hairy.

"What are you doing Derek?" He asked the bigger one, supposedly Derek.

"None of your business!" Derek hissed. "Why don't you go run along with your little wuss friend and play some soccer, or whatever it is you do."

"This girl obviously isn't your business!" Scott yelled. "Stop trying to turn people that don't want to!"

"Aw, Scottie!" Derek said, pacing back and forth. "You're not going to make this hard on me are you?"

Derek grinned and lunged towards Scott. All I could do was watch in horror as this guy was ripped to shreds, but he was obviously tougher than he looked, because he thrusted his hand, (or should I say paw?) out and Derek slammed into his chest, then went flying backwards into my bedroom wall.

Into my bedroom wall! My parents were going to kill me! Speaking of my parents, as Derek was recovering from the hard blow, my mom started to knock on my door.

"Alexa!?" She yelled. "What's going on in there?"

Derek got up and frowned. "Mommy's here." He said quickly. "Looks like I have to take my leave for now, but I'll be back!" As he was saying this, he ran and jumped out of the window. It looked as if he was transforming back into a human as he did so, but I didn't get to see his face.

Scott turned to me and shook his head, then jumped out of the window also, leaving me in the dust with a wall blasted to smithereens. How was I going to explain this to my parents?

I wouldn't open my door for my mom, I just told her that I fell off my bed but I was okay.

What had just happened? I wasn't safe, that was for sure. What if I was sleeping and Derek decided to come and take a chunk out of my arm?

I couldn't call the cops either. There was only one thing I could do. I ran to my dresser and pulled out a gift Jackson had given me a while ago. It was a dog whistle. He told me to blow it whenever I needed him. But now that I knew of other werewolves in the vicinity, if I blew the whistle, would they come out of curiosity too? I didn't want to find out.

I remembered that Jackson said he had super hearing, so I just stuck my head out the window and called his name. I quickly backed up, and in a matter of seconds he was diving through my window.

"Woah!" He said. "What happened to your wall?"

I quickly gave him the rundown on what had happened in the past few minutes, and when I was finished, he actually looked disinterested.

He looked up, as if just noticing I was standing there.

"Look," he said nonchalantly. "I would have come to protect you. Don't worry about it." he turned away like the conversation was over.

I sputtered in indignation. "You're kidding right? I was almost bitten by a werewolf and all you can say is you _would have _protected me? You didn't even tell me that there were other werewolves in this area! I know what it is! You're jealous! You're jealous that Scott came faster than you did!"

It was his turn to get angry. And boy was he angry.

"What!?" He seethed. "You think I'm _jealous?_ That's the last thing i'd ever be-"

Before he could finish defending himself, I pointed my finger towards the window. He growled at me and jumped out. All I could do was sit on my bed and cry.


End file.
